


Nerves

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska hated how she couldn’t get under Aradia’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I need more AraVris in my life.

#### 1.

It’s nonsense how much  
you think you love her.  
But you don’t love here (exactly). Really all  
you wanted was her attention,  
and you want her to look at you.  
But you don’t know why that is exactly  
and it bothers you,  
in ways you just can’t comprehend.

  
Maybe it’s the way  
she disregards you oh so calmly;   
with the flick of her head you are out of sight and out of mind.   
Possibly you’re out of your mind but who cares?   
Who really cares if you’re getting  
a little bit obsessed with Ms. Megido.   
you hated how you can never  
get under Aradia’s skin the way she gets under yours.   
She doesn’t do you much harm  
but you just hate the way   
she looks at you with condescending eyes  
Is it condescending?   
Was it pity?   
You don’t care!  
All you know is that Aradia Megido  
gets on your nerves and you  
are not going to let her get away with it.

#### 2. 

She’s laughing with her friends.   
She’s doing something silly:   
balancing her books on her head.   
You simply reach a hand out,   
and slap the books in an upward swoop.  
And you let out a heavy laugh,   
when you hear the books land on her foot;   
and the sound of your laugh increases   
as you hear her curse in anger.

#### 3.

Aradia was never a friend of yours.   
Initially, Aradia was a mere groupmate,   
stuck in the hell known as group “B.”   
The two of you got along to an extent.   
You didn’t think of her after all the work   
was completely. Eventually, she faded away, she didn’t   
matter much then. Occasionally you would   
pass her in the halls,   
and remember her brief presence in your life.

And then, Terezi introduced her   
to your small group of friends.   
You used to be the “idea” person,   
the girl who came up with all the cool ways to have fun.   
Suddenly Aradia comes along,   
and everyone seems to follow   
her lead instead of yours.   
You couldn’t understand why this newcomer was  
much more appealing than you,  
 but she was.   
She was better than you in more   
ways than one,   
and you hated the sensation of uselessness that   
swept by you in tides. Eventually your “friends”   
started to condescend you for   
your “absurd” and “dangerous” ideas.

Then, while tampering with some machinery   
in a restricted factory, Terezi lost her eyesight,   
you lost an arm and an eye and   
Tavros lost the ability to use both of his legs.   
The group blamed you for that,   
and you didn’t deny it.   
You took in in stride and watched furiously   
as Aradia acted as the knight in shining bullshit,   
and was constantly helping you guys out.   
She scolded you, but she also gave you a glass   
of water and told you, “You, Terezi, and Tavros are alive,   
Vriska. Don’t let the others bother you.   
All of you are alive, and that’s what matters.”

#### 4. 

Life as a teenage cyclops  
was surprisingly easy to adapt to.   
Your hand eye coordination   
wasn’t looking so hot,   
but you can live with being   
just a little bit of the center.   
However, the life you held before   
went to absolute shit. People were   
actually spreading gross, horrible rumors about you.   
You didn’t do anything to your friends,  
and all three of you still hung out after the incident.   
But Terezi’s guide, Kanaya, didn’t   
believe your side of the story at all,   
and always managed to steer Terezi away from you.   
Tavros had to be home schooled since the accident.   
Suddenly, there was no one to be your alibi,   
and no one who believed in you.

Then suddenly, Aradia appears   
beside you and walks you to your next class.   
She didn’t say anything, and you didn’t want to talk.

Her kindness touched your heart that day,   
but somehow,   
your heart grew 8x more bitter   
with everything she does.   
There’s feeling in the back of your head,   
that’s telling you there’s something off about her.   
And you hate her, she pities you,   
she’s not kind at all.   
You’re just pathetic,   
and alone,   
and she is everything you once were.


End file.
